Biskmatar
Biskmatar is a special job in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance belonging to Llednar Twem. A powerful mageknight, Llednar serves as personal bodyguard for Prince Mewt. Unlike other special jobs, such as Judgemaster and Hermetic, the Biskmatar's growth rate is unique and not based on another basic job. Growth Though not playable by normal means, the Biskmatar has a unique growth rate. It has low speed and only average HP, but high Magic Resistance and above-average Attack, Defense, and Magic Power, representing a middle ground between fighter and mage. Abilities Dark Magic Flair Overview Biskmatar is an enemy only job. The player fights Llednar three games and he is invincibile during the first two encounters. Biskmatar has balanced stats with above-average evasion that make Llednar something of a mage-warrior. Its Flair ability set is powerful, containing a variety of damaging abilities. Omega is essentially an Ultima ability, while Abyss gives a degree of crowd control and status effects. The class is outfitted with the same types of equipment as Paladins, except that it can only wield knightswords. The class's weakness is its low defensive capabilities, below-average HP and average defense, and it cannot support allies. Biskmatar can deal various types of high damage: single target, multi target, and ranged. The first fight is directly before a challenging boss battle against the Totema Mateus. Llednar shows off his power by using Omega, an Ultima ability that deals massive damage, likely killing or heavily damaging one of the player's units. Abyss deals area damage and poisoning. Llednar has some valuable stealable equipment. Llednar is accompanied by several Templars and Titanias who can be an intimidating secondary threat. With the help of his SaveTheQueen and his naturally above-average attack power, Llednar can hit hard. The player is only required to survive, and one can run and play defensively. As long as the player stays away from Llednar's melee zone, the party should be able to survive even with the presence of Abyss. However, the player would lose out on some nice stealable equipment. The second encounter is critical, and potentially a major source of frustration, as the player faces Llednar alone as the main character right after having completed another battle, so getting a game over means returning all the way back to the previous mission. Omega is still Llednar's greatest source of power, easily dealing damage in the high 300s, but the player can equip holy-absorbent equipment to nullify the damage. Llednar uses Abyss to harass the player if they try to run away. Llednar still has same valuable stealable equipment, in case the main character has mastered some Thief abilities. Llednar's Biskmatar class is not all that fast, so it is again possible to play defensively. The final fight is Llednar's last stand, and the prelude to the final boss. Llednar has several minions, but the player can bring along teammates. The presence of Babus counts as an ally, but in reality, the unit limit is four as he is unconscious. Llednar has different equipment this time around, but they are still valuable. Due to story circumstances, he no longer has invincibility and gains two new powerful abilities, called Life Render and Heart Render. This battle is rather easy, as the player can capitalize on Llednar's sub-par HP and average defense. Gallery FFTA Abyss.png|Abyss. FFTA Ripcircle.png|Ripcircle. Etymology The Japanese name Bisukumāta may be a compound of "bisque" (referring to bisque porcelain dolls) and auto'mata' (the plural of "automaton") referring to an automated doll, which fits the description of Llednar. It may also be based on a serbo-croation root "kismet" meaning "destiny." Biskmatar would then mean 'he without a destiny'. it:Biskmatar Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance